


Seizure Boy

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Panic Attacks, Seizures, idk what else to tag, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Title from Seizure Boy by Watsky.Basically, Virgil has seizures ~that's kinda it~
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 24





	Seizure Boy

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Blown out of proportion disorder, unrealistic, seizures, depression, anxiety, anxiety attack, shit writing

'Movie Night - 7pm' read the daily schedule that Virgil currently stared at, hunched over and tired. His hair was a mess and his eyeshadow was messy- not dark enough to hide his heavy bags and the light purple skin below it.

His eyes seemed dull and darker and he wasn't even out of his pajamas and it was almost seven. Patton was in the kitchen nearby, the calendar being on the fridge, making snacks.

"I have to go?" Virgil asked groggily, he's never participated in one before because he was either forgotten, sick, or just didn't go

"Yup!" Patton grinned, spinning around to see his anxious son for the first time today.

The father figure gasped and almost managed to fall onto the pan, Virgil gabbing his upper arm and pulling him back quickly before rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair. "Fine- I'll be in my room unti-"

"Nope! You're coming to the living room!" Patton grinned, dragging his messy son to the living room where a giant fort was set up around the tv.

"Oh..." Virgil mumbled in Both worry and amazement

"It's amazing, right?!" Patton gushed dragging Virgil inside

"Y-Yeah- amazing" he mumbled, turns out Roman and Logan were already in the fort. "H-Hey guys" Virgil gently smiled and took a place beside his boyfriend.

"Hello, Virgil" Logan responded, kissing Patton on the forehead and ruffling his hair.

"Hey Babe" Roman smiles gently, his voice soft as he pulled Virgil into his lap and began combing Virgil's hair with his fingers.

(Pfft looked something up and realized I set the story up perfectly on accident- but I don't know what to do now pfft)

-=-

It's about an hour in to the hour and a half movie when Roman notices Virgil, who is in his lap, staring into space. Roman Waves his hand in front of the smaller boy's face, not getting a response.

Roman didn't notice at first but Virgil was also twitching. It was so subtle he almost didn't notice. Roman shook Virgil for a bit.

When his boyfriend didn't respond his said his name and snapped his fingers, gathering the attention of Logan and Patton. "Is he okay?" Logan inquires, moving over while Patton pauses the movie.

"No clue, I just noticed he was staring into space and now he isn't responding to anything" Roman snaps his fingers again before groaning quietly in slight annoyance. "He's twitching as well- it's subtle but it's there. You're the smart one Logan"

"He's having a seizure.." Logan mumbles confused, "He appears to be having a petit mal seizure- also known as an Absense seizure" He explained as he moved closer "Uhm.. it should pass, how long has he been zoned out?"

"A minutes or two" Roman responds, Noticing Patton watching from a distance confused and concerned

"He should've snapped out of it already then.." he mumbled, earning a confused look from Roman "Seizures last somewhere around thirty seconds to two minutes, anything over five minutes you should go to the hospital for"

Roman hummed before looking over at Patton a little frantically "Check on Thomas-" he orders quickly.

Patton squeaks a little before smiling "Okay!" He then sinks down, showing up in Thomas's living room

Thomas was fine, he was watching Steven Universe. He looked up and paused the episode when he noticed the fatherly figure "Hey bud! Watcha need?"

"Mm? Oh- just checking on you" Patton smiles, "Well it's movie night! Virgil just got worried about you" he lied quickly and regrettably before sinking down.

Quiet chuckling followed his place, Deceit rose up behind the couch and scared Thomas via grabbing his shoulders "What in the world are you doing here?!" Thomas snapped in fear, jumping away

"I was called by the melody of a lie" He grinned "A lie from Pat"

Thomas appeared shocked and confused "How do I know you're the one not lying?"

"You don't" Deceit smirked and sunk down.

Thomas, paranoid as he was now, turned on all the lights in the room and summoned his traits "Logan! Roman! Patton! Virgil!" He called

The sides all appeared quickly, a loud thud and a quiet shriek from the stairs. Virgil bolted upright and looked around quickly, eyes wide "Oh- well I mean that works too" Roman shrugged before heading over to his boyfriend "Hey-" Virgil was panicking, he just woke up in a different place after blacking out while watching a movie.

"Virgil!" Roman shouted, snapping in front of his boyfriend's face "You're fine, we're in Thomas's living room" he ran a hand through Virgil's hair, his spare hand on the boy's shoulder "You're alright" he was quiet and gentle

"What is happening" Thomas cut in, Virgil's head shot towards Thomas, Roman squeezes his shoulder gently as a form of comfort while turning to Thomas as well. He then helped up the boy

"Virgil had a seizure, you snapped him out of it" Logan explained blankly

"What?! I had a what?!" Virgil shouted, moving back against the wall

"A seizure, more specifically an Absence Seizure, meaning you just kinda zoned out and twitched"

Virgil began panicking, Roman calmed him down when Thomas started panicking as well "I can't-" he choked out "Breathe" he gasped out as tears pricked his eyes, stumbling back before falling onto his couch and placing a hand on the top of his chest.

Virgil slid down on to the floor, Roman trying to help him while Patton rushed over to Thomas "Hey! Hey- you're okay- just follow my breathing" Roman and Patton Both said simultaneously.

Suddenly Virgil started jerking and convulsing "Shit-" Roman said, moving back a bit "Logan-" he quickly said, putting his hands in the air as his boyfriend jerked around in front of him.

Logan, a little overloaded, hesitated, his head jerking between Virgil and Thomas.

Deceit suddenly popped up behind the couch. A bubble-like thing surrounded Thomas and Patton causing all sound from them to disappear. Deceit dragged Logan over to Virgil and pushed him over to them.

"There, make sure he doesn't die" Deceit rolled his eyes, crossing his arms he leaned against the railing of the stairs.

Logan pushed Roman away a bit, making sure Virgil has no sharp objects on him, moving him away from the wall a bit, then turning him in his side "Hold him down" Logan commanded blankly to Roman who came over and held on to Virgil to keep him from moving.

Logan has started a timer the moment he got over there, he was keeping an eye on the time.

It'd been about a minute plus the time he wasn't over there. "If he isn't okay within the next minute then there could be something wrong with Thomas" Logan explains, just because Thomas is the host for them all they have the ability to take on illnesses from Thomas, and usually it's Virgil who does it.

Virgil usually takes in Thomas's colds without either of them knowing, but it usually hits him harder than it would if it was just Thomas getting the cold.

After another thirty seconds Deceit removes the bubble around Thomas and Patton who were now standing and watching the other situation "What's going on? Is he okay?" Thomas and Patton Both asked quickly, jogging over to the group.

"He should be fine, he's having another seizure, likely triggered by stress from his anxiety." Roman was struggling to hold his boyfriend still, moving so he was behind him and asking Patton to hold his ankles while he held his upper half still.

"Okay I take that back" Logan deadpanned "If it doesn't stop in a minute then Thomas needs to go to the hospital for him. Considering the fact Virgil is only having a seizure because he's probably taking on what Thomas should be feeling subconsciously" Logan paused, looking again at his watch "We'll have to wait for him to stop though cause we can't just take him to a hospital- you know, considering"

Thomas nods, a little confused, and continues to watch the scene

-=-

"Three minutes and thirty seconds" Logan says blankly.

Shortly after Virgil suddenly gasps and sits up, tears pricking at his eyes. Patton jumps back a bit and Roman immediately goes to his boyfriend's aid "Hey! Hey- you're okay, just calm down" Roman says quickly, pulling Virgil into his lap and playing with the smaller boy's hair "It's okay, you're fine" Roman kisses Virgil on the forehead

"Disgusting-" Logan says quickly, turning away and managing to land in a kiss with his own boyfriend. Patton giggles when they pull apart and turns Logan around, laying his head on the taller side's shoulder


End file.
